Cuidado con lo que escribes
by Moon Midnight
Summary: Te sorprenderás lo que una joven ordinaria, una temática interesante y una vieja máquina de escribir pueden hacer. Él llegará a su vida de repente sin que ella tenga tiempo de pensar. ¿Qué tan dispuesta estarás a escribir la vida de un dominante, después de esto? ¿Quieres un dominante?, yo te contaré la historia de uno
1. Prologo

La historia es inspirada en una película en particular, los personajes no me pertenecen si no que a la gran Stephanie Meyer.

CUIDADO CON LO QUE ESCRIBES

Eres tan aburrida e invisible que crees que no vales la pena para que un hombre te vea, te crees tan insignificante que sientes que no eres merecedora de nada.

Isabella es estudiante de literatura de la ciudad de nueva york, buena en promedio y en las asignaturas dependientes de la escuela espectacular.

Pero fuera de ella nadie recuerda su nombre, vive enamorada del joven mas apuesto del campus pero para él sigue siendo otra mesa que ocupar en la universidad.

Esta tan ilusionada con que aquel guapo compañero que quizá no se dé cuenta que su vida está por cambiar de manera radical.

Posiblemente aquel sueño se convierte en la fantasía más insignificante y algo que creía imposible ocupara su lugar.

Sabe que algo grande está por venir, está a la espera de algo en su vida, quizás la llegada del hombre de sus sueños, aquel que puede escribir como quiere que sea, el mismo que la sacara de quicio, aquel que está a merced de un viejo teclado de máquina de escribir.

_**LA MENTE DE UN DOMINANTE**_

_**Edward Masen, hombre de treinta dos años, ojos verdes y bellos rasgos, vida difícil con pasado oscuro.**_

_**El está en la espera de la chica ideal, está buscando aquella que pueda controlar, es dominante y pierde control fácil.**_

_**Esta a la espera de algo.**_

_**Está en la búsqueda de su felicidad…**_

Una simple tarea resultara un reto, escribir un libro con la temática con mas auge resultara imposible pero te sorprenderás lo que una vieja máquina de escribir, unas simples hojas y un toque de magia pueden cambiar el rumbo de tu vida para siempre

_Chicas es oficial….. he vuelto_

_Tengo nuevo fic no he olvidado juguemos ni textos solo que tengo planes para ellos :D este fic sera corto ya me conocen, no me gusta nada largo pero con eso no quiero decir bien hecho ni nada detallado._

_Y me atreveré hacer lo que crei que nunca haría, este será mi primer y único Edward dominante. :3_

_Saludos _

_Moon midnight_


	2. Cambio de vida

_Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón, Beta de Élite Fanfiction  
www facebook com/ groups/ élite. fanfiction_

_._

"_Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo y acabarás lográndolo.__"_

_Ludwig van Beethoven_

_._

_._

_._

Con las maltratadas cajas en mis manos entré en la habitación, tenía el sabor amargo por los reproches de mi madre pero con un futuro incierto en este nuevo comienzo, sola en mi departamento. Estaba todo sucio y desarreglado, había polvo y manchas de distintas tonalidades en la pared, aún había cosas dispersas en el piso de los anteriores ocupantes, varios muebles todavía ocupaban su lugar, cubiertos por sábanas ya deterioradas por su antigüedad.

Bufé frustrada al ver el gran trabajo que tenía por delante.

Puse una gran caja sobre la mesa, pensaba cómo acomodaría todos mis muebles en ese pequeño espacio, ahora probaría la soledad, aunque pareciera triste la simple idea me alentaba más que cualquier cosa.

Había dejado sola a Renée con mi padrastro, aunque la amaba demasiado no podía permanecer con ella, el pensar estar otro día más con ese hombre en su casa me provocaba náuseas.

"_¿Quería intimidad?, ahora la tenía."_

Acomodé las cosas con paciencia, aún miraba el gran trabajo que tenía por delante. No pude evitar observar la cocina con detenimiento, quería comenzar con la limpieza, pero el ruido de la puerta chirriante de mi habitación atrajo mi atención.

Pasé de largo entre la basura que inundaba el departamento, muebles rotos o demasiados viejos obstruían el paso, pensaba que después de limpiarlo no podría ser tan malo. Estaba segura que podía transformar ese lugar frío y vacío en algo más, como un hogar.

Entré en la oscuridad de la estancia, quedé helada al notar el disturbio, aún no sabía qué tipo de persona podía habitar en aquel departamento antes. Se podían notar varios objetos de magia, incluso de hechicería, sonreí como lunática. No creía en eso, pero me inquietaba el hecho de ver las paredes adornadas de mi habitación con aquellos objetos.

Me carcajeé de repente pensando que quizás David Copperfield había habitado antes ese departamento, sólo negué en silencio por el tonto pensamiento y, sin más, me dispuse a descolgar los extraños adornos.

Saqué los artefactos con cuidado, tenía que irse todo a la basura, volteé al ver finalizada mi tarea. Hice una mueca a las sucias cortinas que eran de un color café, juraba que antes se veían blancas. Me acerqué a ellas para quitarlas de un tirón, pero vivía en un edificio viejo en el octavo piso, en la cuidad, cualquier vecino de al lado podría estar husmeando. Mordí mi labio pensando dónde podría encontrar un par de sábanas que me sirvieran para unas improvisadas cortinas.

Observé la puerta del armario, sólo esperaba no encontrarme con telas manchadas de sangre o murciélagos dibujados para hacer juego con toda la hechicería que supuestamente se practicaba antes en el piso. Abrí el sucio clóset buscando entre cachivaches peores que los anteriores, forcé mi vista un poco ante la falta de luz, no había foco puesto y era imposible la visión. Tropecé con una gran caja pegándome en la espinilla_. "Demonios",_ maldije, miré el estúpido estorbo y me quedé estática al no creer lo que veía; quería gritar pero me frené, posiblemente estaba viendo mal, no esperé más y la alejé de ese oscuro lugar.

Saqué la pesada caja de madera, estaba segura que era lo que pensaba, había visto varias fotos en internet, abrí los cerrojos sintiendo como mis ojos brillaban de emoción.

Entre todo el basurero estaba una máquina de escribir, el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier escritor, incluyéndome a mí. Me tomé mi cabello mirando aquella obra de arte sobre la cama. Estaba por terminar la carrera, estudiaba Literatura en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York y, como si Dios supiera mis pesares, me había mandado aquello.

No pude ocultar mi felicidad cuando noté que seguía en buen estado. En la parte del rodillo decía "Hispano Olivette", pensé que era la marca de esta preciosura, aún conservaba el maletín que era su estuche original. Salí de la habitación rápidamente poniendo el artefacto sobre la encimera de la cocina, quería analizarlo más de cerca y qué mejor lugar que el más iluminado. Era de un color oscuro, posiblemente a través de los años había perdido su color, rebusqué entre el estuche por si encontraba algo más, topándome con un viejo papel.

"_**Siempre debes separar el talento de la personalidad, que no tienen nada que ver.**__** M.B."**_

No tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser M. B., sin lugar a dudas era el verdadero dueño de esta máquina, pero le resté importancia al pensar que posiblemente no podría reclamarla ya que la dejó olvidada aquí.

No pude evitar suspirar mirando mi celular para ver la hora, demonios sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que concentrarme en la mudanza, era cerca del mediodía y aún no había acomodado nada de mis cosas. Tomé la caja pesada que venía cargando desde el coche anteriormente, volví a darle una vista a mi regalo y seguí con lo mío.

.

.

.

Me senté al final de la clase como siempre acostumbraba, anoche había terminado de acomodar todo, sin mencionar la limpieza a consciencia que hice en las paredes con esos extraños jeroglíficos escritos, aún estaba cansada por todo lo anterior. Salir de casa de Renée había sido lo más difícil que me tocó en estos momentos de mi vida, aunque me daba golpecitos en el hombro, a modo de felicitación, por dar un gran paso.

El aula apenas se estaba llenando, faltaban unos minutos para que diera inicio la clase de proyectos. Los asientos se disponían en filas alrededor del estrado donde los profesores se encargaban de enseñar.

Estaba pensando en mi patética existencia cuando miré que una rubia se acercaba a mí, la odiaba por completo, no sabía cómo alguien tan hueco podía estudiar Literatura y Letras como yo. Amber era de las típicas chicas del "_mientras que_"…

"_Estudiaba, mientras que… encontraba un hombre con dinero que las mantuviera."_

No era secreto lo que tenía que hacer para pasar todas las materias, sólo había que prestar atención a su vestimenta diaria y cómo agitaba sus siliconados pechos en el rostro de los profesores. Sonreí como estúpida ante aquel pensamiento, sólo me percaté de mi alrededor al ver cómo me observaba.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes, Swan? —Fruncí mi ceño ante su molesta voz, me dediqué a encoger mis hombros, ignorándola por completo.

Con los años he aprendido que mientras menos me veían era mejor, odiaba tener atención. Era una silla más que ocupar en la universidad, vestía con ropa holgada y siempre con jeans desgastados, me esforzaba en tener a raya mis cabellos castaños rebeldes mientras que escondía mis ojos grises detrás de unas gafas de pasta negra y gruesas, así nadie podría verme como Phillip lo hacía.

No tenía amigos, mi única confidente siempre fue Tanya, todo lo opuesto a mí, aunque el registro nos denominaba como hermanas, tal parecía que éramos completamente diferentes. Pero, sin importar las diferencias, ella era la única a la que podía contarle mis cosas. Ella estaba casada con Demetri, hacía varios años que ya no vivía con mamá y conmigo en casa, después de eso Renée no tardó en conocer a Phillip.

"_Fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas, ¿no es cierto, Bellita?"_

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el profesor Marcus entró en el aula, todos los asientos estaban llenos, me maldije mentalmente, tenía la habilidad de perderme en momentos, mi intención era dejar la distracción de lado para centrarme. Miré a los lados, notando que aún las sillas que me rodeaban estaban vacías.

A mis veintidós años no podía creer lo antisocial que me podía prestar, la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad no paraban de besarse con hombres, salir de fiesta y pasearse de un lugar a otro, yo era completamente diferente. Me tomaba muy en serio mi carrera, en mis tiempos libres me ponía a leer, analizar cualquier libro que tuviera enfrente, Renée siempre me decía que me la pasaba desperdiciando mi vida, pero para mí no era así.

Fijé mi vista en el pizarrón, había una leyenda que decía: "Temas Famosos de Libros", Marcus acababa de colocarla y ahora acomodaba sus cosas. Me acomodé mi chamarra descolorida y centré la atención en él cuando carraspeó para interrumpir los murmullos.

—Buenos días, chicos, como podrán notar esto será una clase especial, el semestre se nos está viniendo encima así que llegó la hora de saber de qué se tratará vuestro proyecto final —expuso el profesor sonriente, no pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

Era evidente cuál sería la dinámica, sólo esperábamos el tipo de proyecto que propondría, todos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo. Me sobresalté cuando escuché un grito de felicidad, proveniente de la rubia hueca, Amber se relamía sus labios mientras que yo fruncía mi ceño en una clara muestra de asco. Escuché los intentos del profesor por mantener la clase en orden, tuvo más atención la perra cuando se levantó pavoneándose.

—Quisiera escribir a un dominante —manifestó gustosa.

"_Maten al salón entero, por preguntón._"

Era obvio que una persona con el intelecto de Amber quisiera escribir escenas de sexo. Las risas de muchos se hicieron escuchar, mientras mi expresión destilaba repulsión. Miré sin querer a Matthew, esperando algún gesto de su parte.

—No tan rápido, señorita Morgan, ese no es el único tema popular hoy en día... en este frasco, tengo varios de ellos escritos en papeles. —Marcus levantó el recipiente agitándolo con gusto—. Así que la dinámica será la siguiente, uno por uno irán pasando al frente y tomarán uno de estos papelitos, el tema que contenga será con el que desarrollen un libro, daré la fecha exacta para que sea entregado. —Mi boca se desencajó por completo.

¿Cómo podía pedirnos ese tipo de proyectos? Faltaban sólo cuatro meses más de clases, pero aún así era poco tiempo para crear una historia, con todo lo que se necesitaba, para desarrollar una trama.

—Profesor, es poco tiempo —dijo Matthew, levantando su mano, asentí frenéticamente sonriendo como imbécil, al menos podría decir en una ocasión que él y yo pensábamos igual.

—Puede que lo sea, pero tengo fe en ustedes, muchachos. Quiero que sepan que uno de sus proyectos, el mejor de todos, será escogido para una editorial, están dando oportunidades a los nuevos talentos y qué mejor que sea uno de ustedes, ¿no lo creen? No solamente estará compitiendo esta clase, sino que varias más en esta escuela, sin mencionar de otras —explicó ganándose el silencio, al fin, de todos.

Sin querer, Marcus había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, estaba segura que el compañerismo en estos días desaparecería, cada uno de nosotros tenía el sueño de ser escritor y ésta era la mejor oportunidad.

Sentía mis manos sudar, aquello fue planteado como un nuevo reto. Mi mayor sueño era publicar un libro, al menos uno, sólo rogaba internamente que fuera un tema cómodo.

En cuatro meses podía desarrollar una trama interesante, mismos caracteres de los personajes cuidando que aquello no caiga en el cliché, empecé a ver de repente todo color rosa, tenía que ser optimista y creer en mí.

Marcus comenzó a nombrar uno a uno por lista, veía como cada compañero iba tomando el tema que le correspondía. Ángeles, boxeadores, vaqueros, vampiros y hasta hombres lobos habían salido a la luz. Mi tema predilecto eran las historias de época, amaba aquel mundo del cual Jane Austen escribía maravillosas historias de amor, rogaba internamente que todavía fuera un tema de moda.

—Isabella Swan. —Me levanté rápidamente ante mi llamado, acomodé mi vieja sudadera a la que se le solían ir los bolsillos de lado y mis jeans desgastados que se subían cada vez que me sentaba, lo sabía, era patética, pero esa era mi personalidad.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí, creo que así era la única manera en que lograba que todos me vieran, caminé insegura entre los asientos, escuchaba murmullos alrededor por donde pasaba. Suspiré pesadamente ignorando mi entorno, viendo mi objetivo que era ese maldito bote.

La sonrisa malévola de Marcus asomaba en su rostro, me preguntaba si tenía más dientes de lo normal, me extendió el bote metálico para que tomara uno de los papeles que sobraba. Hice un amago de sonrisa adentrando mi mano en él.

"_Quizás éste, no mejor el papel más chiquito y, ¿si mejor lo suelto y agarro éste?"_

Revolví todo lo que pude sacando el papel ganador, sentí mis latidos acelerarse, mientras que rogaba internamente que dijera "época". Lo abrí rápidamente sin esperar, pero al ver el resultado me quedé helada.

"_Por favor, todo menos esto."_

—Bien, ¿qué tema te tocó, Isabella? —Apresuró el profesor, yo no podía hablar de la impresión, le extendí el papel con mano temblorosa. Sabía que no podía cambiar tema, ya que Amber anteriormente lo quiso hacer cuando le había tocado "ángel"—. Veo que usted ha sido la ganadora… tiene al señor Grey que todos quieren.

Muchos reían mientras que otras, como Amber, me miraban queriéndome hacer desaparecer, estúpida mala suerte.

Mi conocimiento sobre los dominantes era nulo, ese tipo de lectura no me atraía en lo más mínimo, no podía creer lo que el sexo podía vender, ¿qué mujer desearía ser dominada u obligada en la manera en que estos seres lo hacían? "Si se amaba no se lastimaba", ese era mi lema.

—Aunque, si lo deseas, puedes cambiarlo por el tema de Amber… —repuso Marcus, miré a la hueca por encima del hombro, mostraba una sonrisa hipócrita, sé que después me iba a lamentar ya que los ángeles me parecían un tema excelente, pero que Dios me perdone, no le iba a dar el gusto a esa perra.

—No se preocupe, profesor, pero me temo que me quedo con Christian Grey. —Marcus sólo asintió, mientras que las carcajadas de Matthew resonaban fuertes.

Volteé a mirarlo directamente por vez primera, amaba a ese hombre, tenía unos ojos azules tan expresivos, su cabello ondulado era de un castaño que en el sol daba reflejos de oro, la belleza de él era digna de plasmarla en líneas, pero, como pasaba con todos, yo no existía en el mundo de Matthew Bradley.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron por completo, me sentía frustrada, tenía que pasar a hacer las compras, pero no tenía dinero suficiente, me negaba a pedirle a Renée. Ya le había dado muchos problemas con mis cambios, quería ser una mujer nueva y autosuficiente. Comenzaría a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo que se adaptara a mis necesidades, gracias al cielo había conseguido el alquiler cerca de la universidad, no necesitaba dinero para el transporte.

Caminaba por las grandes calles tapando mi rostro con el gorro de mi chamarra, veía cada persona pasar pero ninguna volteaba a verme. Era indescriptible la tranquilidad de pasar inadvertida, pensé en mi vida nuevamente y en mis estudios, sólo en eso se basaban mis pensamientos.

Paré en un puesto de revistas a unas cuadras del edificio, miré las noticias relevantes de los periódicos, leí los encabezados deteniéndome en la fecha y otra vez mis problemas se vinieron encima. El mes de colegiatura se estaba viniendo arriba, no pude pagarlo a tiempo, contaba con unas semanas más para hacerlo, quería evitar que los pagos se juntaran pero sí cedía ante mi madre ella le pediría a Phillip que pagara y eso no lo podía permitir nunca.

Volví al camino llegando rápidamente al edificio. Subí el viejo ascensor hasta el octavo piso, no hice ningún ritual para entrar al departamento con prisa, me felicité mentalmente al verlo irreconocible a cuando lo había recibido al momento de alquilarlo. Llegué a mi habitación exhausta, posiblemente después haría las compras, el techo parecía dar vueltas, mis párpados pesaban y no podía seguir en pie.

El tema del famoso libro me vino a la cabeza, no sabía nada sobre el BDSM. Tanya alguna vez me había recomendado los libros de _Las 50 sombras de Grey_, pero nunca lo pude leer. La colección de mi hermana se basaba en temas de _Amos y Mazmorras y la trilogía de mi hombre_. Quizás tenía a la más indicada para recomendarme los libros o darme sugerencias.

Estiré mi cuerpo lentamente, estaba hasta el tope de trabajo y tenía que comenzar, tomé el teléfono con una mano y marqué el número de mi loca rubia.

Escuché uno, dos y hasta tres timbrados cuando la voz chillona me ensordeció.

—_¡Demetri, espera!, ya te dije que basta, es Bella tengo que contestar. —_¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que interrumpir?—_._ _Hola, Isabella, ¿qué tal va la nueva vida en soledad?_

—Perfecto —logré mascullar. Escuchaba los gruñidos de Demetri al otro lado, tenían más de tres años viviendo juntos y aún no eran padres, no entendía cómo no se aburrían de estar como conejos todo el día.

—_¡Demetri, te dije que basta! _—¡Por todos los cielos!

—Mmm, Tanya si quieres te puedo llamar más tarde —interferí, me pasé la mano por mis cabellos tratando de concentrarme y no perder la paciencia.

—_No, nada de eso, dime en qué te puedo ayudar, sabes que te quiero, Bellita, y ahora que vives sola podemos hacer noche de chicas, sin que nadie nos espíe. —_Sonreí ante sus ocurrencias.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pidiendo ayuda a mi hermana para escribir un libro, yo Isabella pidiendo ayuda para eso; por favor, que alguien me grabe.

—Tanya, necesito tu ayuda… —susurré, escuché un silencio sepulcral al otro lado, al menos no era la única que no creía lo que estaba por decir—. Es sobre el proyecto del semestre, tengo que escribir un libro…

Pasaron varios segundos en los que creí que escuchaba cantar a los grillos, golpeé la bocina del teléfono con mi dedo logrando que hubiera respuesta.

—_Emm, Bella_… _no veo cuál es el problema, tú lo haces sin ayuda de nadie, eres una eminencia en esto de letras. Digo, por si lo olvidaste cuando te golpeaste la cabeza en alguna parte._ —Qué más quisiera que tuviera la razón en estos momentos.

—Te equivocas, Tan, no es tan fácil como parece, los temas fueron sorteados y lamento decirte que me tocó el menos interesante —expuse derrotada, no pude evitar tapar mi rostro con la mano cuando recordé el momento en que sacaba aquel odioso papel, los berrinches de Amber y las carcajadas de Matthew.

—_¡Demonios!, no me digas que te tocó la época, odio esos libros, me frustra que los personajes no dejen de pronunciar el "habéis" o "conocéis" y todas esas chorradas de etiquetas, ni besos había… definitivamente no te puedo ayudar _—terminó de decir, me sentía desencajada por completo, en momentos como éste ponía en duda mi lazo con ella.

—Créeme, Tanya, si ese fuera el caso no te estuviera marcando en estos momentos… digamos que tengo el tema que es tu especialidad —confirmé sin rodeos, otra vez aquel silencio, pero entonces percibí como tomaba aire en sus pulmones, alejé el auricular de mi oído por inercia.

—¡_Por Dios, no me digas que... tienes que escribir a un dominante! _—Escuché el grito en la bocina del teléfono, definitivamente la idea le excitaba—. _Entonces no hay razón para que sigamos postergando nuestra noche de chicas, voy en un momento. Prepara todo_.

—¡Espera, Tanya!, tengo que hacer unas compras —declaré tratando de frenarla, miré todo el departamento analizando que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar, a veces ella perdía la razón en cuanto a _sus noches_.

—_Eso no es problema, estaré ahí enseguida e iremos juntas, ¿qué te parece_? —Bufé en signo de frustración, esto sería difícil. Observé el techo dudosa, pero el chillido de emoción de mi hermana me hizo sonreír.

—Está bien, te espero. —No recibí contestación, ya que me dejó colgada, abrí mis labios sorprendida ante su desplante. Eso me pasaba por tratar bien a mi hermana.

No perdí más el tiempo y rápidamente me levanté de la cama, me miré en el espejo pensando que estaba perfecta, peiné mis cabellos y me puse el gorro de la chamarra sobre ellos, pronto escucharía los reclamos de Tanya pero no me importaba, lo importante era que nadie me viera.

Analicé mi reflejo en el espejo, pensaba cuál sería la manera de desarrollar un tema de sumisión. Como si recibiera un llamado, observé el estuche de madera que aún estaba en la cocina. ¿Qué mejor manera de estrenar una máquina de escribir que en esta ocasión? Internamente agradecí a M.B. por el regalo que me había dejado, de otra manera sería imposible seguir escribiendo, la computadora la había dejado con Renée, ya que ese hombre se la había regalado, no quería nada que me mantuviera atada a mi pasado.

"_Quizás M.B. es el hombre de mi vida, lástima que hemos vivido en épocas diferentes."_

Sonreí con aquel disparate, fui a limpiar lo que estaba desacomodado.

Minutos más tarde escuché los insistentes golpes en la puerta, no debía ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Abrí la puerta inmediatamente, dejando a Tanya consternada.

—Vaya, lo lograste hermanita —dijo una vez que entró. Admiraba el lugar, rincón por rincón, no pude reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Lástima que aquí aplica el famoso dicho. —La miré sin entender qué me estaba diciendo.

—¿De qué famoso dicho hablas?

—"_La decoración del hogar no aplica la apariencia personal". —_No pude evitar mirar mi ropa—. ¡Por Dios, Isabella!, ya no vives con Phillip, llegó la hora de que cambies por completo. ¿No has visto esos programas en The Home & Health?, las tipas super bien vestidas parecen modelos de revista y cuando llevan las cámaras a sus casas resulta ser que es todo un chiquero. —Asentí como tonta, recordaba haber visto un programa o dos en su casa—. Bueno así eres tú, pero al revés, debemos cambiarte. —Hice mala cara con su comparación.

"_Auch, eso dolió."_

—Aún me es difícil, Tan —susurré. Cerré los ojos por un momento queriendo reprimir recuerdos que de repente me embargaban.

—Bueno, tal vez eso lo haremos con el tiempo, dejemos las cosas tristes a un lado y vamos de compras, necesitas llenar esa despensa —afirmó alegre mientras tomaba mi mano.

Como pude tomé las llaves del departamento y salí con ella. No entendía por qué vivía con la prisa encima, la seguí con mis pasos torpes llegando a su auto.

—No puedo llenarla, Tanya, recuerda que sólo tengo el dinero necesario, quizás las cosas más importantes —dije una vez que me ponía el cinturón, mientras que ella arrancaba con ansias.

—Tonterías, tú sólo haz lo que te digo —añadió, hice una amago de sonrisa mirando por la ventanilla, me encantaba ver a los transeúntes por las calles.

Llegamos a la tienda de autoservicio e hicimos lo nuestro, pasamos agradables momentos. Jalaba el carrito con torpeza mientras que ella llenaba todo el tope, a veces sacaba cosas que sabía que no necesitaba y estaban caras, pero ella las volvía a meter con una cara de advertencia, me sentía frustrada con sólo pensar el costo total de todos los víveres, pero fue más mi sorpresa cuando ella pagó la cuenta final.

—Te juro que te lo pagaré, Tan —mascullé apenada, mientras cargábamos las bolsas al auto de mi hermana.

—Demonios, Isabella, por décima vez te digo somos hermanas, "_hoy por ti mañana por mí_" —recitó, rodé los ojos a su absurda expresión, ella y sus estúpidos refranes.

En el camino veníamos contando nuestras anécdotas más animadas, no pude evitar contarle mi día en la universidad, no pasé por alto la cara que puso Amber cuando no quise cambiar el tema y las carcajadas de Tanya llenaron el coche. Llegamos sin prisa al edificio y comenzamos a acomodar la despensa en estanterías una vez dentro del departamento.

Terminamos de poner todo en su lugar, fui al refrigerador para sacar jugo para ambas y busqué a mi hermana con la mirada. El estuche con la máquina de escribir no pasó desapercibido para ella, se quedó observándola en silencio para después verme con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con expresión simple, escuché un bufido por su parte pasando sus manos de manera exagerada en la madera, señalando lo obvio.

—¿Cómo que qué?, ¿esto quién te lo dio? —preguntó tratando de abrir la caja, los broches eran duros, el óxido no los había olvidado a través de los años, la ayudé a abrirlo cuando llegué a su lado.

—Es un regalo, que mi novio M.B., me dejó en el departamento —dije encogiendo mis hombros.

—¿Quién demonios es M.B.? —Cuando abrió la caja encontró la nota y la leyó en silencio—. Oh, ya veo. —Pasó sus manos sobre la máquina—. ¡Por Dios, Bells!, esto es una verdadera reliquia, merece estar en museos —expuso anudada por lo cuidada que estaba, no se necesitaba ser un experto en cosas antiguas para apreciar el tesoro que encontré derrumbado.

—No cabe duda, pero M.B quiso que me la quedara y contra eso nadie puede —repuse sonriendo, la saqué del estuche con cuidado para que pudiera apreciarla mejor.

—Y… ¿funciona? —inquirió moviendo el aparato, reí cuando el timbre del ajustador la asustó por completo.

—Perfectamente, sea quien haya sido el dueño, supo cuidarla, esta mañana encontré los estuches, investigué y descubrí un lugar cerca donde puedo recargarlos —declaré, volviendo el rodillo a su sitio.

Sin decir más volvimos a las tareas. Tanya preparó la cena, siendo franca amaba su lasaña y hoy estaba dispuesta a consentirme. Cuando terminé de ayudar a preparar todo, miré atentamente como se movía, el lugar era pequeño pero gracias a Dios no faltaba nada, tenía todo lo que necesitaba por la ganga del alquiler.

Me senté en la sala para esperar un poco, prendí la tele viendo en acción a Zack Efron, verlo a él era recordar a Matthew. No sabía en qué momento me empezó a gustar, quizás era el típico jugador de fútbol americano del campus, el máximo atleta, aquella cara por el que todas suspiraban, pero extrañamente a él no le importaba nadie. Esa era la razón por la que me sentía atraída, sólo le importaba su carrera y daba lo máximo de sí, al igual que lo hacía yo. Aunque ambos actuábamos de manera diferente, él amaba ser el centro de atención y yo mientras más me pareciera a una pared que rodeaba al campus, era mejor.

Salí de mi trance apagando el televisor, fui hacia la cocina para acomodar los cubiertos, el exquisito aroma empezaba a inundar el lugar. Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, mi hermana comenzó a repartir en ambos platos, no pude reprimir mi cara de satisfacción cuando di mi primer bocado.

—¿Te gustó? —Escuché preguntar a Tanya, asentí frenéticamente ya que aún tenía comida en la boca, ella servía refresco para ambas y tomó su sitio—. Me alegra, sabes que no hemos podido compartir mucho juntas, y no me canso de decir que me alegro que hayas decidido salir de la casa. —_Créeme_ _me_ _alegró_ _más_, dije mentalmente—. En cuanto a tu proyecto, ¿has leído los libros que te recomendé?

—No he tenido tiempo, me he visto en la necesidad de analizar los que tengo en la lista del curso escolar, ahora este trabajo me pilló por sorpresa, pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiar el tema, así que quién mejor que tú para que me ayudes —expresé tomando otro bocado con el tenedor.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos observando la comida, sabía que se debatía internamente, había dado en el clavo con la maravillosa idea de llamarla.

—En este tipo de lectura hay clichés que no debes dejar pasar —manifestó mirando a la nada, fruncí mi ceño con eso.

—Clichés… ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunté sin saber de qué hablaba.

—Para que la historia sea un éxito debes pasar por una serie de reglas, ya sabes, recurrir a lo trillado. Como, por ejemplo, el dominante debe ser multimillonario, esos hombres que lo tienen todo en la vida, que están acostumbrados a lo más exuberante, tienen tantos gustos extraños y es ahí cuando los llaman los amos del mundo, porque simplemente a través del dinero todo lo obtienen —explicó pensativa—. También debes darle un pasado fatal, tú sabes, sufrimiento, golpes, heridas internas y no te olvides de pérdidas irreparables. Esas serían las razones del por qué los tipos son unos auténticos cabrones —expuso volviendo a tomar otro sorbo a su refresco, pensé en silencio lo que estaba diciendo, vi la mano de Tanya agitarse frente a mí haciéndome salir del trance.

—¿Qué tipo de mujer amaría a un hombre de ese calibre? —No pude evitar preguntar lo que había analizado, ella abrió sus ojos expresiva, golpeando sus labios con su cubierto, meditando.

—Muchas, créeme... el sexo vende y lastimosamente la idea de ser dominadas por un hombre así está llegando a ser el sueño de muchas. —Estaba en lo cierto, vi mi plato medio vacío frunciendo mi ceño, tenía que anotar todo lo que ella me decía.

Me paré de mi asiento en la barra para ir a mi pequeño escritorio, sentí la presión de la mirada de mi hermana sobre mí, tomé una hoja al igual que una pluma sonriendo cuando volvía. Tenía mala memoria así que comenzaría a anotar antes que todo en mi mente se quedara en blanco.

—Bueno, empecemos, sé que sabes todos los requisitos para nuestro Dom —la animé al llegar, mi loca rubia sonrió pensando nuevamente.

Tanya comenzó a dictar, cambiando de voz cada vez que recordaba escenas de sus libros favoritos, por mi parte escuchaba atentamente moviendo rápidamente la pluma por el papel.

_***Hombre multimillonario de negocios. **_

_***Sumamente atractivo.  
*Vida sufrida desde pequeño.  
*Pérdidas irreparables en su vida.**_

_***Corazón de hielo que no permite que se enamore fácilmente.  
*Cuarto de juegos, mazmorra o habitación roja del dolor.  
*Sufre pesadillas.  
*Serio y dominador.  
*Posesivo.  
*Perfeccionista.  
*Perseguido por las mujeres.  
*Presencia intimidante.**_

_***Un bonito tatuaje en su espalda.**_

Repasé cada uno de los puntos en silencio, era casi imposible que haya un hombre con todos estos requisitos, bueno quizás lo haya. Golpeé la pluma en la isla mirando a Tanya, que había acabado de comer, vi mi plato vacío alejándolo a un lado, no supe en qué momento había terminado, ahora sabía cuándo era la mejor hora para pensar con más claridad, ¿qué mejor, si no comiendo?

Observé una vez más la lista con duda, la releí esta vez en voz alta para que mi hermana escuchara.

—Bueno, creo que es todo, al menos eso espero. Será un personaje complejo, me sacará canas —expresé con horror, definitivamente esto sería todo un reto. Presté atención a mi hermana que me asentía—. Bueno, ahora me falta saber cómo será ella, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? —Rodó los ojos de forma evidente.

"_Perdóname la vida, rubia, yo jamás he leído este tipo de libros."_

—Esto se basa en una sola palabra… virgen y lo digo de verdad, en toda su extensión —añadió con burla—. Puedes darle la personalidad que quieras pero por lo general ellas son como... —Fijó su mirada en mí, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente—. Como tú, por qué no te describes, encajas a la perfección en el papel que todo dominante quiere como mujer.

—No es gracioso —espeté molesta. ¡Por Dios!, ¿cómo un hombre así se fijaría en mí?

—Por supuesto que no, hablo en serio, sólo obsérvate: virgen, sin intereses en chicos, desarreglada y con toda una personalidad oculta, eres perfecta. —Recorrió su dedo en mí y yo, como una idiota, seguí su recorrido. Removí mis anteojos molesta, sin duda alguna tendría que dar forma a la protagonista sola más tarde.

Más tarde sacó su colección de libros eróticos de su auto, los colocó en la cocina a un lado de la máquina, definitivamente ésta era el área que más usábamos de mi nuevo departamento. Leí los títulos que me pasaba emocionada, mientras que me sonrojaba a más no poder con cada uno de ellos, tenía toda la trilogía de Cincuenta Sombras, amos, mazmorras y demás, pude jurar que leí Cyborgs en una de las portadas.

Sin ninguna intención, entiéndase el sarcasmo, me quedé con unos cuantos, sacó su celular con internet y se puso a investigar. Me explicó que muchos de los famosos tenían esos gustos, me leyó un artículo donde decía que Brad Pitt tenía su cuarto de juegos en donde encerraba a su amada esposa, _"maldita suertuda_". Sí, lo sé, este tema no me venía bien hace un momento pero estábamos hablando de Brad, con él todo me parecía alucinante.

Estudiamos más a fondo sobre los dominantes en grupos y blogs, vi la imagen de una mujer con los ojos vendados, tenía atada cada mano a los postes de una cama con dosel mientras que un hombre le lamía, _mmm…_ ¿cómo decirlo?… a sí, ahí. Quizás era imaginación mía, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo había subido, no pude dejar de concentrarme en Matthew con la cara de depravado de aquel hombre que sujetaba a la pobre chica.

Fijé la vista en el reloj viendo que eran las tres de la mañana, busqué a Tanya que hacía poco estaba a mi lado pero la encontré exhausta en la cama. Era demasiado chica para ambas y yo seguía sin sueño, la hermosa máquina llamó mi atención y, como si estuviera hipnotizada, fui por ella.

Verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden, para mi sorpresa encontré tinta en uno de los cartuchos que hallé en la mañana, le ajusté todo con cuidado y, cerrando mis ojos, rogué internamente que la inspiración viniera a mí.

_"Por favor, M.B. ayúdame con esto"._

Quise ponerme manos a la obra pero primero definiría la personalidad del personaje principal. Rebusqué en mi cabeza un nombre, uno que lo hiciera especial, vino a mí Matthew pero negué como tonta.

"_Claro, Isabella, por qué no le pones cabello castaño, ojos azules, voz sexy y muchos músculos como él, tal vez corremos con suerte que él no se dé cuenta… estúpida."_

Vi la revista de farándula que Tanya tenía en sus manos, la había empezado a leer cuando yo comenzaba a formular una trama, el sueño la venció pero sabía que sus amados chismes de Hollywood me servirían de ayuda. Rebuscaba como loca cuando reparé en una foto.

"_Bingo"._

Era Edward Norton, junto a su ex Salma Hayek, me parecía demasiado mujer para él, pero saliendo de la emoción, Edward me parecía un nombre exquisito, así que di por hecho que así se llamaría mi dominante. Ahora sólo faltaba algún apellido, pensé en uno americano pero deduje que si era extranjero le daría algo de misterio.

Tomé mi enciclopedia, fui por los países y banderas, quizás uno me daría ese aire que necesitaba que tuviera él, pasé mi dedo lentamente hasta que di con la bandera de Bélgica. ¿Por qué no?, siempre eran rusos, franceses, alemanes e italianos, quizás un belga me vendría bien.

"_Bueno, Bellita, ahora necesitamos un poco de Internet."_

Tomé prestado el celular de Tan por un momento, tecleé la contraseña, que no era secreta y puse la fecha de su compromiso con Demetri. Comencé a buscar en el navegador, vi todos aquellos apellidos Belgas extraños hasta que uno captó mi atención. Dejé el celular en su lugar para tallar mis ojos.

Me estaba ganando el sueño pero no quise ir a dormir, sin antes comenzar a escribir algo. Acomodé todos mis apuntes a un lado del escritorio, tomé mi precioso tesoro ejercitando los dedos para empezar.

No iniciaría ahora con la historia, quizás una descripción en tercera persona de la vida dolorosa.

_**LA MENTE DE UN DOMINANTE**_

_**Edward Masen, hombre de treinta y dos años, ojos verdes y bellos rasgos, su cabello cobrizo con mechones salvajes que gritaban sexo.**_

_**Tenía una vida difícil con pasado oscuro, podía tenerlo todo pero a la vez estaba tan vacío que parecía no tener nada.**_

_**Él está en la espera de la chica ideal, está buscando aquella a la que pueda controlar, es dominante y pierde el control fácilmente. Quiere cuidar de alguien para que también ella lo cuide a él.**_

_**Está a la espera de algo.**_

_**Está en la búsqueda de su felicidad… y esa tal Isabella Swan se la podría dar.**_

* * *

Chicas esta fic se actualizara rápido, decidí que muchos caps y cortos y bonitos *-*

Tenemos grupo :D por favor únanse y comenten, den la oportunidad a este nuevo fic y no he olvidado el cazador, él tiene más planes.

Le agradezco a mi beta y todas las chicas que me apoyan en este nuevo plan

Búsquenme

_**el grupo: moon midnight fanfics **_

_**O por Facebook como: Damber Bradley**_

Las quiero, no olviden reviews que hacen que esta escritora haga más ameno el tiempo que pasa con su esposo el teclado.

Moon Midnight


End file.
